scatteredsunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scattered Suns (band) Wiki
Scattered Suns Scattered Suns is a rock band from Los Angeles, CA. In March 2011 they released their debut independent album, "Light Headed". Their official website is www.scatteredsunsmusic.com. The album can be downloaded at scatteredsunsmusic.bandcamp.com . The band consists of lead vocalist and guitarist Alex Schneiderman, lead guitarist and backup vocalist Brett Morris, and bassist and backup vocalist Tal Weinman. The original drummer, Sean Whalen, left the band in March 2011, and replacements are currently being auditioned. History The members of Scattered Suns first united in February 2010, following the breakup of Big Lovin' Panda (BLP). Schneiderman, Weinman, and Whalen initially recruited local guitarist and friend Brett Morris to join BLP, but it was quickly decided to start fresh with a new name and direction, while continuing to play updated forms of BLP songs. Within days, they set about playing dozens of shows around Los Angeles as various tongue-in-cheek names all with the initials B.L.P., as they forged their musical chemistry and settled on a new name. In May, they officially became Scattered Suns . Immediately following their formation, they began writing, demoing and performing new material. In late Spring, Scattered Suns was entered into the Free Credit Score nationwide band search. Just two months after forming and competing with hundreds of eager and well established local LA groups, Scattered Suns sailed through auditions at the Gibson Center and Hollywood Palladium, never compromising their natural sound, and eventually finished second place in LA, ranking in the top twelve semi-finalists nationally. As a close runner up, Scattered Suns were invited back to play their original material at the House of Blues in Anaheim, CA as part of a showcase of the final contest bands. Their performance was widely hailed as one of the night's best. In the months that followed, Scattered Suns continued recording as well as playing live in the greater Los Angeles area, with notable performances at The Viper Room, House of Blues and several intimate unplugged shows. In the latter half of 2010 and early 2011, focus was shifted to finishing their debut EP. Initially, the band tapped friend and producer/artist Cyrus Ghahremani to mix in Portland, but the distance proved problematic, and after a series of complications and setbacks it was decided that Brett Morris and Alex Schneiderman would mix and master themselves. On March 25th and 26th, Scattered Suns held a two day release party for "Light Headed." The weekend consisted of an intimate acoustic performance on that Friday night at Flying Saucers Caffeine & Art in Santa Monica, and on Saturday the band performed fully electric at Club Good Hurt on Venice Blvd to a full house. Saturday the 26th also marked the last time the band would perform with drummer Sean Whalen, as he left the band to pursue a career in the San Francisco Bay Area. Currently, Scattered Suns are promoting their new album and single "The Comfort Of A Spinning World", playing shows as a trio and auditioning new drummers. A video for their single is planned, as well as radio shows and interviews. Musical Style Live Performances Studio Releases Light Headed EP - Released March 25th, 2011 Track List: #Sore Eyes #The Comfort Of A Spinning World #Moceans #Tug Of War #Outdated #Chain Reactor Latest activity Category:Browse